Elvena
A Flower Fairy born in Delasta Glade, representative of the will forest to protect itself. She knows everything happens in the forest. Via shared emotions among fairies, she got to know that plants in the world are withered or mutated within hundreds of years. To find out the truth, she left the long-lived forest, embarking on her trip with savior of Delasta Glade, warrior Alven. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Forest Expedition * Title Attribute: So many things of wonder in Elvena Forest. Eager explorations increase defense of wind type characters in the party by 30%.\ Story of Resonance The mutation of the forest The forest has its own will, and Elvena carried out the will of the forest. Elvena has guarded the forest for many years, so long that even this flower fairy has become stubborn. But recently, Elvena realized that things outside the forest were changing. The strange visitor Elvena hated humans, for this race did nothing but damage the forest. But one day an unexpected visitor came to the forest, stirring Elvena. Humans are a cancer on the forest. As the will of the forest, Elvena has witnessed the disgusting sight of countless humans plundering and damaging the forest. When it was serious, Elvena, who didn't like to be seen had no choice but to fight back against the humans. But when it was not serious——like the current situation of a single mercenary barging into the forest. Elvena would discreetly use some "methods" to scare away the locusts. Elvena had seen too many mercenaries come to the forest in search of rare, precious plants. Fortunately, the methods to deal with them were simple. "Argh, there’s a spider in the back of my collar, it’s hairy too!" Elvena made a spider drop down from the top of the trees, after a few seconds she heard the mercenary’s cries. But what Elvena didn’t expect is that this mercenary didn’t run away screaming and instead continued to "search for treasure". It seemed like this locust was pretty bold, Elvena would have to try another, more effective method. She made a tree branch suspend the mercenary in the air, a python wrap around his neck and then she made the flowers attract lots of bees. The young mercenary had already been terrorized by Elvena to the extreme, but he ddidn't plan on running away. Finally, that mercenary found a sapling of an extremely rare plant. Elvena frowned and prepared to appear in front of the mercenary, but she found that the mercenary didn't tear the plant from the ground like other treasure hunters but instead crouched in front of it, observing it and writing a record. "This is great, from the looks of it, this forest hasn’t yet been affected by the global withering phenomenon. But I still haven’t found the source of the problem... I’ll need to go and investigate other forests. " The mercenary smiled a satisfied smile before tidying away his notes, standing up and leaving the forest. Elvena understood that this mercenary wasn't a treasure hunter, while he was investigating something about the forest. But...did humans also care about and care for plants? What did he mean when he said he wanted to "investigate other forests"? He was just a human who had nothing to do with the forest. After thinking about this for a while, Elvena used a vine to discreetly place a seed from that rare plant in the mercenary’s pocket before he left. I’ll use this child to help me see if humans also care about the forest. To save the forest Elvena guarded the Dy-laster Forest, she was born here and has always lived here. But the severe "Withering Phenomenon" and other the selfishness of the flower fairies forced Elvena to make a decision——Leave Dy-laster and step out on the journey to solve this problem. Another flower patch has withered. Those plants had clearly been watered just two days ago by Ero, but today they were already completely dried up and withered. This hadn't just happened once or twice. A month after encountering that mercenary, more and more plants and flower on the edge of the forest have started dying. Elvena remembered the phrase "global withering phenomenon". Maybe this wasn't just happening to Dy-laster Forest alone. After asking other flower fairies, Elvena found out that this phenomenon of plants suddenly withering up and dying even existed a hundred years ago, but over time it became a more common occurence and spread. Only the areas withing range of flower fairies were not affected. Elvena asked the flower fairies if they were willing to search for the source of this withering and solve this problem together. But things didn’t go as Elvena had hoped, not one fairy was willing to help her. They all just maintained silence. "We’re already doing all we can to protect our own forests from this withering, sorry but however serious things are outside the forest, no matter how great the affect, we don’t want to del with it. " Elvena was very dejected, she saw that those flower fairies were not at all bothered about all the forests in the world. They just cared about their own territory. Elvena thought of that mercenary. He wasn't the will of the forest, he had nothing to do with the forest but he was still wandering the world searching for the reason of this withering. Tracing the seed she gave him, Elvena was surprised to see that the mercenary had already wandered around all the forests in the area. He was just a human, who had nothing to do with him——But this mercenary was willing to run all over the place to solve this problem. I won’t be underestimated by humans. I’m the will of Dy-laster Forest, but that’s not all I am. I don’t just want to guard this little forest but all the plants throughout the world. After living in seclusion for hundreds of years, Elvena finally left the forest. She started on her journey with Alven to save the forest. Category:Characters